bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
My Hero Academia (Manga)
My Hero Academia (僕のヒーローアカデミア, Boku no Hīrō Academia) is a manga written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi and is published in Weekly Shonen Jump. The first chapter was published on July 7, 2014 in issue 32 of Weekly Shonen Jump. History Before the series been publishing in Weekly Shonen Jump, Kōhei Horikoshi first tested his Boku no Hero Academia ideas in a one shot that was published within Akamaru Jump in Winter, 2008. On January 26, 2015, Viz Media announced that starting February 9 they would officially translate the series into English in Viz Shonen Jump. Plot People are not born equal, a realization that four-year old Izuku Midoriya faced when bullied by his classmates who had unique special powers. Izuku was one of the rare cases where he was born with absolutely no unique powers. This did not stop Izuku from pursuing his dream, a dream of becoming a great hero like the legendary All Might. To become the great hero he hopelessly wants to become, he now will join the ranks of one of the highest rated "Hero Academies" in the country: U.A.. With the help of his idol All Might, will he be able to claim the ranks and become a true hero? Style The manga is very Westernized having a similar style to American comics. It also breaks away from the idea of the cliché shounen main protagonist who is normally very powerful and wild from the start. Gallery Covers Japan Weekly Shonen Jump Covers Issue 32 2014.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 32, 2014 Issue 3 2015.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 3, 2015 Issue 35 2015.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 35, 2015 Issue 46 2015.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 46, 2015 Issue 49 2015.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 49, 2015 Weekly Shonen Jump Issue 9, 2016.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 9, 2016 Issue 17 2016.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 17, 2016 Issue 41, 2016.png|''Weekly Shonen Jump'' Issue 41, 2016 US Weekly Shonen Jump Covers Weekly Shonen Jump - Volume 184 Cover.png|Weekly Shonen Jump - Vol. 184 Cover Weekly Shonen Jump - Volume 194 Cover.png|Weekly Shonen Jump - Vol. 194 Cover Weekly Shonen Jump - Volume 197 Cover.png|Weekly Shonen Jump - Vol. 197 Cover Weekly Shonen Jump - Volume 209 - Cover.png|Weekly Shonen Jump - Vol. 209 Cover Weekly Shonen Jump - Volume 217 - Cover.png|Weekly Shonen Jump - Vol. 217 Cover Japanese Volume Covers Volume 1.png|Volume 1 Cover Volume 1 Inside Cover.png|Volume 1 Inside Cover Volume 2.png|Volume 2 Cover Volume 3.png|Volume 3 Cover Volume 4.png|Volume 4 Cover Volume 5.png|Volume 5 Cover Volume 6.png|Volume 6 Cover Volume 7.png|Volume 7 Cover (Regular Edition) Volume 8.png|Volume 8 Cover US Volume Covers US Volume 1.png|Volume 1 Cover US Volume 2.png|Volume 2 Cover US Volume 3.png|Volume 3 Cover US Volume 4.png|Volume 4 Cover US Volume 5.png|Volume 5 Cover Volume 6 US.png|Volume 6 Cover Sketches Machine Sketch.png|A character sketch drawn by Kōhei Horikoshi Machine Creature Sketch.jpg|A character sketch drawn by Kōhei Horikoshi Reception In January 2015, the Boku no Hero Academia manga was nominated for the 8th Manga Taisho Awards. The awards are for manga that had started the year before and have less than 8 volumes. My Hero Academia won the 2014 Nico Nico and Da Vinci's 'Tsugi ni Kuru Manga' (Next-Generation Manga) Award. In April 2016, the Boku no Hero Academia manga was nominated for the 40th Annual Kodansha Manga Awards; the manga has been nominated for the Best Shonen Manga. Oricon Rankings and Copies Sold *Volume 1 peaked at 7th place on the weekly Oricon manga chart and has sold 71,575 copies, as of November 9, 2014.Japanese Comic Ranking, November 3-9, 2014 *Volume 2 peaked at 6th place on the weekly Oricon manga chart and has sold a total of 239,566 copies, as of February 1, 2015.Japanese Comic Ranking, January 26 to February 1, 2015 *Volume 3 peaked at 8th place on the weekly Oricon manga chart and has sold a total of 254,111 copies, as of April 19, 2015.Japanese Comic Ranking, April 13-19, 2015 *Volume 4 peaked at 6th place on the weekly Oricon manga chart and has sold a total of 259,137 copies, as of June 21, 2015.Japanese Comic Ranking, June 15-21, 2015 *Volume 5 peaked at 9th place on the weekly Oricon manga chart and has sold a total of 279,414 copies, as of August 23, 2015.Japanese Comic Ranking, August 17-23, 2015 *Volume 6 peaked at 3rd place on the weekly Oricon manga chart and has sold a total of 175,287 copies, as of November 9, 2015.Japanese Comic Ranking, November 2-9, 2015 *Volume 7 peaked at 1st place on the weekly Oricon manga chart and has sold a total of 272,270 copies, as of March 3, 2016.Japanese Comic Ranking, February 22-28, 2016 *Volume 8 peaked at 5th place on the weekly Oricon manga chart and has sold a total of 221,235 copies, as of April 10, 2016.Japanese Comic Ranking, April 4-10, 2016 References Category:Media Category:Manga Category:Series